Under the stars
by Vampir3Qu33n
Summary: Because i have an idea stuck in my for some time and i consider that Janos Audron is not given enough attention, i decided to write a story of him and someone special before the curse. Story better than summary,i promise. JanosXOC


_**Under The Stars**_

**Declaimer: I do not own Legacy of Kain, everything belongs to their rightful owners. I do however own Liana.**

_**Nosgoth became a battleground as two powerful races fought each other. The reason for the war was lost ages ago, as few now are still asking themselves what started this war. As the Hylden and the Ancients battled, the humans remained in the middle; it was not their war so it was better not to interfere. Many lives were lost on both sides and the war seemed everlasting… **_

**The Ancient council gathered once again to discuss about the prophecies the Oracle had foretold. The Oracle had a vision from the Elder God himself. In his vision, the oracle saw the weapon that would bring their salvation, The Soul Reaver. The sword had to be forged by human hands and there was only one human in Nosgoth that could forge it. **

** One of that few was Janos Audron, the youngest member of the council at that time. He was barely an adult but everyone could say that he held wisdom beyond his age. The Oracle told him that it was his destiny to find the blacksmith that would forge the weapon and then to guide the champion of their race.**

** Janos left the Citadel of the Ancients, going nowhere in particular, still wondering why destiny had chosen him for such an important task. It was night time in Nosgoth and the weather was very pleasant. It was almost the middle of the summer. He reached a flower field and decided that it would not hurt to relax here a little.**

** As he sat down contemplating on his fate, he noticed that he wasn't alone. He wanted to hit himself for not remembering to take cautions but decided against it. He slowly rose to his feet, not making any sound. His muscles were full alerted, his golden eyes searching for the other presence and his wings prepared in case he needed to take into flight.**

** As he was soundlessly searching for any threat, he noticed two black wings shining in the moonlight just a few feet away from him. When he saw another winged being he automatically relaxed. The other person was sitting on a rock and had its back turned to Janos. The big black wings' shielding the persons features from Janos's vision.**

***Janos's POV***

**As I slowly approached the person on the rock, I couldn't help the urge to start a conversation.**

"**A lovely night, isn't it?" She asked me before I could say anything. **

**I recognized the voice. She was Liana; her case has been discussed at the council gathering. It seems that she was the sole survivor of one of the many towns the hylden attacked. She survived because of her rare ability of instant healing. She was found unconscious near the border of her town; the hylden thought that they had killed her so they left her there. When she woke up, she told the council about the massacre she was cursed to see. She holds both a cures and a blessing. A blessing because she is able to heal instantly from the worst wounds and a curse because those with this gift only die of old age, never in battle, always bound to see those they care for dyeing in front of their eyes, unable of doing anything . She truly had a sad fate. **

**I realized that I didn't answer her question for quite some time.**

"**A lovely night indeed, it's been quite some time since the sky has been this clear at night."**

***Liana's POV* **

**As I watched the stars, I felt someone approaching me. I noticed him a while ago but said nothing. He was the member of the council that goes by the name of Janos Audron. Everyone says that he destined to great things and I agree with them entirely. I saw something great in him as soon as I laid my eyes on him in the council room. I have to admit that the second he looked in my direction my heart skipped a beat. The way his molten gold colored eyes shone from the light of the torches and the elegant way his hair and his wings moved when he turned towards me almost made my feet turn to jelly. I believe that I would have fainted right there on the spot if it wasn't for the situation I was in. I had to tell them about the massacre, the most dreadful day of my life. Reality hit me like a brick wall but sadly, a brick wall could not kill me, nothing could as far as I was told. I started to hate myself for this so called "gift" I had but there was nothing that I could do…**

"**A lovely night, isn't it?" I asked him hiding my deep sadness but also hiding myself from the truth of my sad fate.**

**He just sat there for a few minutes, probably remembering who I was. I could myself smile; at least he did remember me.**

"**A lovely night indeed, it's been quite some time since the sky has been this clear at night."He answered me.**

"**The stars are shining bright, maybe it is a good omen."**

"**Hopefully it is, we could use some good news at these times."**

"**Would you like to sit and watch the stars with me?" I asked him before I could stop myself. I mentally slapped myself for acting so stupid. **

"**I would enjoy that." I was surprised at first but then I made enough space for him so we could both sit down and watch the stars comfortably without hurting our wings.**

**Before we both notice we started talking with each other like we were good friends that hadn't seen each other for a long period of time.**

***Janos's POV***

**As soon as I sat down with her, I couldn't help but notice how the moonlight shone on her. Her skin was much lighter than the usual blue skin the other females had. Her hair was long and shiny, framing her face lovingly. She wore a short crimson dress that hogged her curvy body perfectly. I wonder if she is aware of the fact that her dress is a bit too revealing, but I guess that she did not expect anyone to join her tonight. I was captivated by her voice. It seem so serene and beautiful, she must be a good singer. **

***No one's POV***

** Time flew quickly as the two of them enjoyed each other's company. They talked and watched the complexity of the stars together.**

** The following night they met again at the same spot and again enjoying themselves. This went on every night they would meet under the stars and every day they did their usual routine. Neither of them noticed just how close the two of them had gotten. They didn't notice until it was too late and they fell in love.**

** Everything went fine for a while but then, the day of the final battle with the hylden came and everyone feared the outcome.**

** The preparations were being made. Both Janos and Liana were in the front line.**

**After the massacre of her town, Liana trained hard so she became a very good fighter and with her ability to heal, she was almost unstoppable on the battlefield and that was what she feared the most. She was sure that she would come back alive but she feared for the others especially for Janos. He was a great fighter indeed but many lives were going to be lost and she could only pray that he would survive. Everyone was setting the strategy; it was now or never, no second chance and no chance to retreat. The council had created a powerful spell that would seal the hylden in the demon realm forever. The Guardians were chosen, should the spell work, peace would rule in Nosgoth once again.**

**And soon the battle had begun. Both sides were fighting with all their might, neither giving up. The Ancients strategy was put to work. The hylden army was pushed into a large field, the perfect place where the spell could be cast and the hylden sealed forever. All the Council members gathered for the spell to be casted. Liana had the mission to protect them white the spell was prepared at all costs.**

**While Liana was fighting, Janos had to keep an illusion so the other nine council members would not be discovered. He was the 10****th**** Council member and there were needed only the other 9. As he was keeping up the illusion, his eyes were on Liana. She looked like she was on fire; no hylden could stand a chance. Their bodies were falling to the ground in a bloody mess before they knew what had hit them. **

**He decided a long time ago that he would allow himself to love someone only after the war with the hylden shall be finished. The only reason why he hadn't told her yet that he loved her was because of the promise that he made to himself. But after the war would finish, nothing would stop him from asking her to be his mate. **

**Her eyes sparkled like fire and she mover gracefully like a feather but at the same time fast as a tornado, truly a sign to behold. There was no drop of enemy blood on her, only her own blood that remained even after her wounds healed.**

**Everything was set and the spell has been cast. All the hylden were falling to their doom but without anyone to notice, another spell has been cast, by the hylden. A curse was thrown upon the ancients, a curse that would bring them to the brick of insanity. As the hylden were sealed away in their own hell, and the ancients were feeling the effect of the curse, Janos could not help but notice, in the mass of screams that erupted from the now cursed race, A scream of agony and a sight that he would never forget. Liana was on the ground, holding her head in agony and screaming like never before as bloody tears gathered into her once golden, now bloody red eyes.**

**As all the pain subsided, and the ancients woke up from their world of pain, a new feeling of need gathered within them. They now thirsted for blood, mostly human blood. And the hunting had begun. The ones with the stronger will could resist the need at first but then they went on rampage, all but one. Liana was sitting in her room, cowered with a blanket, fully aware of what was happening outside and within the Citadel of the Ancients. On the battlefield, when she felt the curse strike her till her very core, she fought it, she fought it with everything she had and in the end she partially won the fight with the curse. She was almost free of the blood lust; she did not feel the need as the others did and she believed that she could still eat the same food as before. No, the blood lust was not a problem; the worst was that she could not die. She would never age again, she could not get sick and she could not be killed. She knew she had to leave, she could not stand the downfall of her race, but before she left, she had to say her goodbye to someone, someone she loved more than anything. It hurt her and she knew that she was selfish for leaving, but she knew that fate had another path for her and she hoped that Janos would understand. She did not wish to hurt him but maybe fate would bring them together again someday and if fate didn't she would go through hell and back and would fight her destiny just to see him one last time.**

**How could she tell him goodbye? He would do anything to stop her, even if he had to tie her to the newly raised pillars. She knew that he loved her; she could feel it every time he is looking at her. So how could she tell him? As she contemplated all the ways she could tell him, she fell into a dreamless sleep.**

**She woke up about an hour later and she had the answer, all she had to do now was to put Janos to sleep. It was the only way.**

***Janos's POV***

** I could not believe myself how good the taste of blood was. The once coppery taste I believed the blood had was now indescribable. I was disgusted with myself for what I had done. I had killed humans and drank their blood, the humans we sworn to protect become now our food, such despicable creatures we have become. I decided that I would go to sleep; hopefully I would not kill anyone while I am sleeping.**

**I sat down on my bed and slowly closed my eyes, falling into a deep slumber. Before I fell asleep however, I heard silent steps coming towards me, but the sleep took me away before I could do anything.**

*****_ In the dream_*****

_I was in the field, it was nighttime and the stars sparkled more than ever. The wind bowled gently as if caressing my feathers. There, sitting on the rock like the day we first met was my lovely Liana. Her shiny black hair was dancing in the wind as she looked at the sky. I couldn't help myself so I went to her and slowly hugged her from behind, taking care with her wings; I pulled her into a sweet embrace. Dear God, why can't I just spend the rest of the eternity like this? _

"_Hello to you, too." She said as she giggled silently._

_She got off the rock and she slowly turned over to me and she shyly hugged my waist. Her face had an adorable pink tint and she looked like she was blushing and then I saw for the first time her eyes. The usual gold had been replaced with the most beautiful red that I had ever seen and wearing her usual crimson dress made her look stunning. We stayed like that for quite some time. It could have been days, it could have been months or it could have been years for all I cared, I just wanted to stay like that forever, holding her in my arms as she rested her head on my chest._

"_I wish that we could stay like this forever…" I suddenly heard her whispering. Her voice gave away such sadness that I knew that something was wrong. _

_She slowly raised her head and was looking straight into my eyes. A tear fell from her eyes, then another and another till she broke down completely and she hugged me with all her might, like never wanting to let me go. I was worried, no; I was terrified of what was going to happen. As she cried into my chest I could not help but feel helplessly. As she calmed down a little, I hesitated before asking her:_

"_Why are you crying?"She raised her head a little, her eyes puffy from crying and said the most terrifying words that I ever heard in my life:_

"_Because this is the last time we are going to see each other…" And her eyes wailed up with tears again. I felt my world crashing down. I wanted to ask her why, I wanted to ask her soo many questions, but my voice refused to work._

"_Janos, my dear, I'm running out of time, there is one thing I wished to tell you, stay strong, the future of this world needs it…"I felt my own tears starting to fall and my heart breaking. "… and also, never forget that…I LOVE YOU and I will always will…and now I must say goodbye my love, I will be with you always, in your heart…" Her form was disappearing right in front of me and I could feel myself waking up. Before she would disappear completely, my voice returned and I felt myself screaming "I LOVE YOU TOO!"_

_*__End Dream__* _

**As I woke up I found myself crying. I knew she was gone and there was nothing I could do about it. All I could do was to stay strong and hope that one day I would see her again. As I rose from my bed I noticed something on my table. As I got a closer look, I saw a crimson rose with a note. The note said:**

"_**Yours always."**_

*** Thousands of years later***

**As time has passed, I remained the last of the Ancients, the only one that survived. I had done what my destiny asked me to do. I had my heart pulled out and then I was revived. After that, I was possessed by a hylden but then my soul has been purified by the Soul Reaver wielded by Kain and I had been offered a new chance to live.**

**And now, I, Janos Audron the last of the ancient vampires am watching as Nosgoth reborn from its ashes as the era of the vampires is fading and the era of humans had permanently begun. Still, as I watch the world reborn I can't help but wish that there was someone else here under the stars with me.**

** I had never forgotten her, Liana, my one and only love. I never found out what happened to her, but I wish that, after all this time we could finally be together. **

**As I pray to the stars above I hear gentle steps coming towards me. As I turn around to see who it is, my heart suddenly skips a beat as I am too shocked to even do or say anything. There, right in front of me sat the only person I wanted to see, my beloved Liana…**

"**Hello there my dear Janos…"**

**YAY! This baby is finally over!**

**Because of my major writhers block on my other story and because I became addicted to Legacy of Kain, even though I played only the last 2 games and I do not know much about the whole story line I decided that Janos dosen't get enough attention soo here it is, my just finished story that I post at 3 in the morning. **

**Some reviews would be nice for my work, even though this is just my second story ever…Nah I'm just kidding, about the reviews part but thou it would make me happy so please review? **


End file.
